nintendopipelinefandomcom-20200214-history
FoxPhantom
FoxPhantom Fox Phantom has been active since Sept, 10th, 2001. He then was inactive the following day because "I had to take care of a little something something. His activity resumed the next day, however. He doesn't post much, but he still will go post something whenever he feels alone and needs to remind everyone that he's still alive. His nicknames are Fox, Zack Rose, and Foxy. No one calls him Zack Rose besides himself and people he forces to call him Zack Rose. He will respond to "Hey douchebag!", as field tested. This is how he looks in public before a fist smashes his Mulder Lookalike face in. History Fox Phantom has been an anthro artist since 2006. Conincidentally, this is also the time this parents lost all faith in him. His art around the time was only a beginning for him when he finally managed to draw on the computer in 2008. since 2011 he has been fighting hard to become better in his skills and succeeded. Succeeded to whom, no one knows, but you'll have to take his word for it. Though he understands that he can't climb any higher to drawing better he still tries. Fox is convinced that he has reached perfection. Fox Phantom joined Nintendo Pipelines when he left the NSider 2 forums while giving one of the admins of NS2 a little gift before he left. The gift was him leaving and many appreciated it. Even though he hasn't posted much but has posted art on the art section before and has gained little popularity with his drawing skills.Fox left the forums as well as a couple other forums around july in 2010 when he couldn't take it anymore. The strain of being outed as a down syndromed was too much and he took a vacation to the Bahamas. He came back around march in 2011 and has been back ever since. Though he did not revive his art thread because of how he got tired of having a art thread when he could simply post his art on art sites like Deviant Art, and Fur Affinity. Plus, the art thread doesn't have any pornography on it! What a downer! Stratagy (You couldn't spell this right, you moron?) Fox doesn't have any stratagy, most of the time he wings it. Except when it comes to humiliating himself. Then it's all planned out to a concerning extent. Quotes. (People who have quotes are unique and cool, everyone.) *Stay True (Unless you are embarassed, then wear sunglasses indoors.) *Fan fior (Stay true in Irish Gaelic. This prooves how unique he is! Or a pretententous fuck. You decide!) *Face Palm* (A good catchphrase that is not very common at all.) Trivia :::*Fox's first character was Mark Fox in 2006, and was discontinued in late 2009. :::*The character Fox Phantom is the second fursona and succssor to Mike Hunt. :::*Fox can draw very fast sometimes. It all comes out as scribbles. :::*His lucky Numbers, are 7, and 21. The number of people who find this relevant are 0.